


Toxic

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan is protective, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry i did this to Hyunjin, M/M, Slight physical abusive, Toxic Relationship, Verbal abuse. Not shown tho, abusive relationship?, not graphic tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung knew he was in a toxic relationship. The question is, what was he gonna do about it?





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... I wrote something a little different from what I usually write. There's fluff yes but like... Less.... So yeah.. I hope it's good I tried my best :)

Jisung knew he was in a toxic relationship. Ever since him and Hyunjin started dating, the elder started acting differently. He treated him much different than when they were just friends. He would yell at him a lot and was very aggressive. They walked to campus on Friday and sat at the tables there. Jisung was scrolling through his phone when he got a message from Chan. 

**Channie hyung :** hey sungie, what's up?

**Squirrel :** nothing much. Just sitting here.... With Hyunjin. 

**Channie hyung :** Jisung, you need to get out of that relationship. He's no good for you and you know that. 

Jisung starred at his phone before glancing towards Hyunjin. The older was talking with Seungmin and Felix. Jisung looked back down at his phone and responded with a small "I know" before putting his phone away. He looked around and noticed someone familiar. He was wearing all black clothes and a familiar hoodie

_Flashback_

_"I'll miss you sungie. I love you"_

_End of Flashback_

"Changbin" Jisung said silently with wide eyes. 

"what?" Hyunjin asked looking at Jisung.

"nothing I just.... I'll be right back" Jisung said getting up. Hyunjin didn't even seem to care and went back to talking with Seungmin and Felix. He ran. He was certain that, that was Changbin. The elder turned around instantly as if he knew someone was running behind him. Jisung was right. Changbin knew. He just knew. He waited for the younger with open arms until Jisung finally got there. Changbin wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer. Jisung wanted to cry but he knew Hyunjin would ask questions. 

"No way this is real" Changbin said letting go of Jisung. The younger was already crying. 6 years. It's been 6 years since they've seen eachother.. Jisung was crying, a lot. He couldn't hold it in. He didn't care that Hyunjin might question him. Changbin cupped Jisung's face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. 

"I've missed you so much" Jisung said silently. Changbin continued to wipe his tears and smiled sadly. 

"I missed you too" Changbin said pulling Jisung in another hug. Jisung eventually stopped crying and pulled away from the hug. 

"what are you doing here?" Jisung asked 

"we moved back. Sungie, I'm back, for good" Changbin said holding the younger's hand.  Jisung felt his heart pick up its pace and he looked at their hands. 

"so, what have you been up to for the last 10 years?" Changbin asked playing with Jisung's fingers. 

"I um.... I have a boyfriend now but the thing is-" Jisung sentence was cut short when he felt an arm around him. It was Hyunjin. 

"who tf is this?" Hyunjin asked noticing Changbin. 

"can you-" Jisung said removing Hyunjin's arm from around him. 

"this is my best friend, Seo Changbin. I haven't seen him since I was 13, relax" Jisung said annoyed. Hyunjin scoffed and yanked Jisung's arm. 

"First of all, never do that again and second of all, loose the fucking attitude. Let's go. I couldn't care less about your best friend" Hyunjin said pulling Jisung by his arm. Changbin's eyes went wide. He watched as Jisung's hand slipped out of Changbin's grasp and he walked away. Changbin stood there for a moment trying to contemplate what he just saw. He sat down at a bench when he noticed someone walking towards him 

"h-hyung??" he said 

"Changbin, omg" The voice of Chan said as he went to hug him. 

"You didn't tell me you were back" Chan said 

"it was kind of a shock to me too. I missed you so much" Changbin said. 

"me too. And I bet you just saw sungie didn't you" Chan said letting go of Changbin. 

"yeah... He cried" Changbin said slightly laughing. 

"I'd see why. Weren't you guys a thing?" Chan asked. 

"hyung, I was 14. Of course we weren't a thing. I just..... Really really liked him and me being my dumb self told him I loved him at age 14" Changbin said sitting back down

"well.... You do" Chan said, sitting next to him. 

"i-... Shut up" Changbin's face got red and he looked away. 

"but, hyung..... He has a boyfriend, I don't even stand a chance. He's like, so fucking tall, looks amazing and has amazing looking hair while I'm just me" Changbin said. 

"ah, you're forgetting one thing. He's also a dick. I watched what he did to sungie right in front of you. He doesn't treat him right. He constantly yells at him, pulls him like he's a fucking toy or something and always shuts him up. I fucking hate it. And Jisung is being a-" Chan got cut off by Changbin 

"hyung.......... How long have they been dating?" Changbin asked. 

"about.... 2 years. Why?" Chan asked. Changbin visibly got comfortable in his seat and answered with a small "nothing" 

"you wanted to see how long it took for Jisung to forget about you?" Chan asked. Changbin nodded and looked down. 

"he didn't. Sure he liked Hyunjin but that's in the past. He wants to break up with him but he's too fucking sensitive. He's been feeling like this for over a year" Chan said. Changbin didn't even have time to reply to that when the bell rung. He gathered his stuff and said bye to Chan before walking to administration. 

Chan walked behind the crowd of everyone going inside and spotted Jisung and Hyunjin. The younger was walking behind Hyunjin before he was pulled next to him

"walk faster" he said loudly before gripping Jisung's arm and dragging him inside. Chan contained the groan of anger he had inside of him. He wanted to go over there and smack some sense into Hyunjin but he couldn't. Not in college anyway. 

Jisung sat down next to Seungmin and Felix in class and he seemed out of place. 

"hello, Earth to Jisung, Earth to Jisung. You okay there buddy?" Felix said waving his hand in front of him. 

"Felix, Changbin is back" Jisung said. Both Seungmin and Felix had their jaw wide open. Jisung had told them about Changbin back in highschool. Preferably grade 10. 

"Changbin hyung? As in  _the_ Seo Changbin. That guy you had a crush on back when you were 13 which is oddly shocking because not most people know they're gay at such a youn-" 

"felix!" Felix's sentence was cut short when Seungmin interrupted. 

"yes lix... And you know how I'm dealing with with me whole Hyunjin situa-"

"just do it. Break up with him and ask hyung out" Seungmin said

"it's not that simple minnie" Jisung said. The bell rung again and the three turned to look in front. 

After class, Jisung rushed out in search of Changbin. As he walked the halls, he felt a strong arm grip his own arm and throw him on wall. And of course, it was Hyunjin. 

"hey, babe. I was thinking we go out tonight" Hyunjin said, hands on both sides of Jisung. Jisung practically cringed upon hearing the pet name. Jisung removed Hyunjin's hands from his hips and pushed him slightly. 

"can't sorry, have plans" Jisung lied. 

"excuse me? With whom?" Hyunjin asked getting upset. 

"not important. I just can't go" Jisung said trying to get away but was quickly held back. People started to gather around them and Jisung didn't feel comfortable. 

"I asked you with whom. Now answer" Hyunjin said pining the younger on the wall.. 

"it's not important. You don't know them" Jisung said trying to free himself from Hyunjin's grip. Hyunjin tightened his grip on Jisung's arms. 

"Hyunjin, let me go. People are staring" Jisung said looking around. 

"You think I care about that? Jisung tell me where you're fucking going" Hyunjin barks. Jisung kicks Hyunjin's leg causing the older to loosen his grip on Jisung. A few  _ohh_ 's escaped people's mouths and Jisung got upset. 

"this isn't fucking highschool. Get lost" Jisung said walking away from everyone. Chan who was part of the crowd quickly ran after Jisung. The younger locked himself in a bathroom stall. 

"Jisung! Come on Jisung, open the door. Jisung, please. Open the fucking door, please" Chan pleaded. The younger started crying. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be with Hyunjin anymore. He just wanted to be free. He opened the door quietly and Chan pulled him into a hug. A few sobs escaped the younger's mouth Chan shushed him. 

"shh, Jisung, it's okay" Chan said. The door behind Chan opened abruptly and Changbin peeped. He saw what state Jisung was in and it broke his heart. 

"sungie..... " Changbin said. He quickly went to hug Jisung and the younger rested his head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt. 

"Changbin, I'm sorry you have to deal with this on your first day back" Chan said, hand on his shoulder. 

"hyung no, it's fine. I just want to know if sungie's okay" Changbin said. Jisung left Changbin's warm hug and walked in front of the mirror. 

"I look terrible" Jisung said before splashing his face with water. He eventually calmed down and looked down. 

"You know, Hyunjin was a good person. A good good person. He never yelled. He never made a scene. He never did what he does. He was a nice person.  _Was._ God I'm so stupid. I don't even like him, what am I doing?" Jisung said to himself but loud enough for Chan and Changbin to hear. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Chan said quickly exiting before he could hear anything else

"no, NO NO, FUCK" Jisung yelled running to the door then realizing Chan was gone. He turned to Changbin and smiled sadly 

"why didn't you tell me?" Changbin asked quietly. 

"i-i just didn't want you to worry about me" Jisung said looking down. Changbin lifted up his chin staring him in the eyes. 

"I worry about you no matter what. Sungie..... I-" Changbin paused and nervously laughed. 

"what? T-tell me" Jisung started.... "did you mean it?" he finished. Changbin was clueless to what the younger was talking about. 

"mean what?" 

"when you said you loved me..... Did you mean it?" Jisung asked.  _He remembers_ Changbin thought to himself. 

"I did" Changbin answered. 

"do you still..... Love me?" Jisung asked 

"Jisung, I-" 

"hyung, look. I wasted 2 years of my life dating a guy that doesn't even respect me. He yells, and yells and yells some more. He grips my arm like it's nothing and shuts me down whenever he's with his friends. When I realized I didn't like him anymore, my mind wandered to you. Only you. I wondered if you thought of me and those three little words you said. They lingered in my head even while I still liked Hyunjin. I just.... Need to know" Jisung said, starting to cry softly. Changbin wiped his tears away. 

"of course I love you Jisung. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just wanted to be with you. And yeah, I thought saying I love you at age 14 was weird but the more I grew up, the more I realized.... It's true. I do love you. So much" Changbin said. Jisung was still crying and looked down. He let out a small laugh and looked back at Changbin. 

"I love you too" Jisung said. Changbin pulled him in for another hug. He felt happier but there was still one problem ; Hyunjin. Changbin ignored that for a second and pulled Jisung in for a kiss. 

"I love you so much, you know that?" Changbin said resting his forehead on Jisung's 

"I do now" Jisung said smiling, his tears still streaming down his face .

"guy- oh.... I see that didn't take long" Chan said walking back in the bathroom. 

"so.... Um.... I talked to Hyunji-" 

"why would you do that?" Jisung cuts him off

"Jisung, I just told him you wanna talk to him ok. If you want to be with Changbin you're gonna have to break up with him at some point" Chan said. Jisung thought for a second. 

"fine" 

 

After classes were over, Jisung went over to find Hyunjin. He was grabbed by the arm and thrown onto the wall,  _again_

"there's no way in a million years will I ever let you do that to me again. You fucking embarrassed me in front of everyone" Hyunjin said gripping his waist tightly 

"so?" Jisung said 

"so? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hyunjin yelled. 

"CAN YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING OMG. Every fucking day I have to deal with your constant yelling and nagging. Just shut up for once. I don't know if you realize but I distance myself from you. Of course, you're probably too stupid to realize. Hyunjin, I don't like you anymore. Accept it. You've been nothing but an asshole to me. You hurt me without realizing and it needs to stop" Jisung said. Hyunjin let go of the younger's waist and brought his hands up to his neck. Jisung didn't even bother to move. 

 

"hyung, I'm worried. What if- what if he comes back bruised" Changbin said pacing around the small area. 

"Changbin, relax. He'll be okay, don't worry" 

 

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. I WASTED 2 YEARS OF MY LIFE DATING YOUR ANNOYING ASS AND NOW YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME? No, I won't allow you to" Hyunjin said tightening his grip on Jisung's neck. The tried taking his hand off but it was no use. 

"Hyunjin, fuck you. You can't stop me from breaking up with you. I. Don't. Like. You. I like someone else, more like love. You're a horrible person. What you're doing right now will be sent to the police" Jisung said pointing to Chan who was filming in the corner. Hyunjin's eyes widened. Chan quickly stopped filming and went to find Changbin 

"let's go" he said before running to his car. 

"hyung, i'll just wait for Jisung" Changbin said from afar. 

"fine" Chan said not even looking back. 

"and if you think you're getting away with this, I have marks on my arm that I never showed to anyone" Jisung started 

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT. I told you not to show them to ANYONE" Hyunjin said .

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE. I could show these to whoever I want to. Look what you did to me" Jisung said rolling up his sleeves. Red marks were visible on both sides of his arms. 

"Jisung.... Please don't do this to me" Hyunjin attempted to hug Jisung but the younger pushed him away. 

"fuck. You" Jisung said before walking away. He saw Changbin in the corner and quickly ran to him. Changbin quickly took him into his arms and hugged him. 

Chan came back a few minutes later with officers behind him. He brought them towards Hyunjin who was just standing there staring at Changbin. Jisung walked towards Chan and the officers and started talking to them. 

"what else did he do to you?" one officer asked. Jisung showed them his arms and Chan's eyes widened. 

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM? I SHOUL-" 

"hyung" Chan was cut off by Jisung and stepped back from Hyunjin. 

"yep, this is enough. Hwang Hyunjin? You're coming with us" one of them said .

"this is stupid. You don't arrest someone for not doing anything" Hyunjin said 

"you do when they abuse someone else" The officer said .

"I DIDN'T ABUSE HIM" Hyunjin yelled. 

"come on Sungie. We're done here" Chan said dragging Jisung away.

  _One week_ _later_

 

"hey, did you hear? Hyunjin got arrested for physical abuse" Felix said to Seungmin.

"only makes sense considering how he treated Jisung. If people didn't realize that that was physical abuse then they need help" Seungmin said. 

"he's also dating Changbin hyung" Felix said. Seungmin looked at Felix with a smile. 

"really??" he asked 

"yeah, look at them" Felix said pointing to the happy couple in the corner. Changbin was tickling Jisung like he did when they were younger. Jisung was laughing so much earning a few glances here and there from other college students. 

"hyung, I can't breathe" Jisung said still laughing while pushing Changbin's arms away. 

"okay okay" Changbin laughed as well. 

 

"they sicken me" Chan said .

"come on hyung, they're happy" Minho, Chan's boyfriend said. 

"oh shut up. They still don't know I'm dating you yet. I can keep them from finding out" Chan said looking at him. 

"You sure? Cuz what happens when I do this?" Minho asked before pulling the older in for a kiss. 

 

"hey Seungmin? Do yo-" Felix cut himself off while looking down. 

"lix, you ok? You need something?" Seungmin didn't seem to hear Felix. 

"uh.... Y-yeah. I'm fine" Felix said getting up only to be pulled back down. 

"tell me" Seungmin said, seriously

"i- um" Felix tried his best to keep eye contact with the slightly younger but failed. 

"I like you. I have for a while. I get if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I ruined everyth-". Before he even finished talking, Seungmin crashed his lips onto his. He pulled away shortly after and looked Felix in the eyes. 

"I like you too" those words made Felix jump in joy making Seungmin laugh. 

 

The atmosphere was nicer now. There was no Hyunjin to bring the mood down by shutting Jisung up or just plain yelling at him and gripping his arms and whatnot. Now he was with Changbin, a person whom he's loved for almost all his life. He didn't want to admit it to himself at first but now he's glad he did. Him and Changbin would spend countless nights just talking about random things that made them happy. Jisung was happier and it was noticeable. Even in class, he was smiling like an idiot. He found Seungmin and Felix were dating and it made him extremely happy. Chan had told him and Changbin that he was dating someon but they had yet to meet. Everything was just great and Jisung satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? SJJSJZ I don't know. I tried. And I'm sorry I made Hyunjin and abusive person. I love Hyunjin so much please. This was hard to write. (+Hyunjin is a big softy)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed


End file.
